


Of Bubblegum and Red Hair

by ymeno



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Leon is an idiot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, kazuichi is kinda a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Morning cuddles and fluff with Kazuichi and Leon!
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Of Bubblegum and Red Hair

Leon got home late last night, mostly because he was playing in clubs now. Kazuichi was already in bed and half asleep, when Leon had walked- more like stumbled- in their room. 

"Welcome home, baby," Kazuichi greeted with a yawn and a lopsided grin. Leon waved a little, before flopping beside him. 

"Sorry I woke ya' up..". 

"Leon, babe, it's okay." Kazuichi leaned in and pressed his lips to Leon's cheek. Leon smiled, leaning his head against Kazuichi's shoulder. Even though Leon was technically taller- thank God for his cowboy platforms- he tended to be a little spoon, and the pink haired mechanic thought it was adorable to have his red head boyfriend snuggled up in his arms. Kazuichi held Leon in his arms, rubbing circles on his back with his thumbs. Leon smiled lazily at his boyfriend. 

"G'night, Kaz...".

"Goodnight, Leon baby."

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

In the morning, Kazuichi had woken up, but Leon was still snoozing peacefully beside him.

Well, if you called snoring like a pig peacefully sleeping. Carefully, Kazuichi unattached the ginger's arms from his torso, and tiptoed out of the room to hopefully not burn the breakfast he was planning on making.

Fifteen minutes later, he was trying not to burn their breakfast. He had finally gotten it on plates, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. 

"Well, good morning to you too, cutie." A grumble was the response Kazuichi got back from the sleepy red head. 

"Can we cuddle..?". 

"Yeah, we can cuddle and eat." Leon smiled and leaned his head against the pink mechanic's back. 

Later on, Leon was asleep on Kazuichi's lap, cuddling close to him. Kazuichi smiled, before pressing a kiss to Leon's forehead and holding him closer. 


End file.
